


Tarkin

by LRRH



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>upd: added new sketch!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (obviously I discovered that story about Peter Cushing was wearing slippers rather than boots when filming in SW)

http://fav.me/d9nhn1y


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a sketch portrait - love the actor's face ^ ^  
> btw I've just heard Tarkin is LGBTQ character now = )

http://fav.me/dbq0o1j


End file.
